The adenoviruses (Ads) comprise a large family of double-stranded DNA viruses found in amphibians, avians, and mammals which have a nonenveloped icosahedral capsid structure (Straus, Adenovirus infections in humans. In The Adenoviruses. 451-498, 1984; Hierholzer et al., J. Infect. Dis., 158: 804-813, 1988; Schnurr and Dondero, Intervirology., 36: 79-83, 1993; Jong et al., J Clin Microbiol., 37:3940-3945:1999). In contrast to retroviruses, adenoviruses can transduce numerous cell types of several mammalian species, including both dividing and nondividing cells, without integrating into the genome of the host cell.
Generally speaking, adenoviral DNA is typically very stable and remains episomal (e.g., extrachromosomal), unless transformation or tumorigenesis has occurred. In addition, adenoviral vectors can be propagated to high yields in well-defined production systems which are readily amenable to pharmaceutical scale production of clinical grade compositions. These characteristics and their well-characterized molecular genetics make recombinant adenoviral vectors good candidates for use as vaccine carriers. Typically, the production of recombinant adenoviral vectors relies on the use of a packaging cell line which is capable of complementing the functions of adenoviral gene products that have been either deleted or engineered to be nonfunctional.
Presently, two well-characterized human subgroup C adenovirus serotypes (i.e., hAd2 and hAd5) are widely used as the sources of the viral backbone for most of the adenoviral vectors that are used for gene therapy. Replication-defective human adenoviral vectors have also been tested as vaccine carriers for the delivery of a variety of immunogens derived from a variety of infectious agents (e.g., viruses, parasites, or bacterial pathogens) and tumor cells, including tumor-associated antigens (TAAs). Studies conducted in experimental animals (e.g., rodents, canines and nonhuman primates) indicate that recombinant replication-defective human adenoviral vectors carrying transgenes encoding immunogens derived from the E6 and E7 oncoproteins of human papillomavirus (HPV-16) (He, Z et al., (2001) Virology, 270:3583-3590, the rabies virus glycoprotein (Xiang, Z. et al (1996) Virology, 219:220-227), the circumsporozoite protein of Plasmodium falciparum Rodriguez, E. et al. (1997) J. Immunol. 158:1268-1274) as well as other heterologous antigens elicit both humoral and cell-mediated immune responses against the transgene product. Generally speaking, investigators have reported success using human adenoviral vectors as vaccine carriers in nonhuman experimental systems by either using an immunization protocols that utilizes high doses of recombinant adenoviral vectors that are predicted to elicit immune responses; or by using immunization protocols which employ the sequential administration of adenoviral vectors that are derived from different serotypes but which carry the same transgene product as boosting immunizations (Mastrangeli, et al., Human Gene Therapy, 7: 79-87 (1996).
However, it is predicted that vaccine carriers derived from ubiquitous human serotypes, such as types 2 and 5, will encounter preexisting humoral and cellular immunity in the human population. Thus, although replication-defective recombinant human adenoviruses have been successfully employed as vaccine carriers in experimental systems employing rodent, canine, and nonhuman primate hosts; human innate and adaptive immunity is expected to significantly limit the utility of these serotypes as vaccine carriers. This expectation is based on the fact that subgroup C, which includes type 2 and type 5, adenoviral infection is endemic in the human population. As a consequence, the majority of humans seroconvert within the first five years of life as the result of a natural infection. Thus, vectors derived from viruses that naturally infect and replicate in humans may not be optimal candidates for use as vaccine carriers.
Another problem associated with the use of human adenoviral-derived vectors is the risk that the production method used to propagate the recombinant viruses will give rise to vector stocks that are contaminated with replication competent adenovirus (RCA). This is caused by homologous recombination between overlapping sequences from the recombinant vector and the adenoviral genes that are present in the E1-complementing helper cell lines such as human 293 (Graham, F. L. et al, (1977) J. Gen. Virol. 36:59-72.) cells. The presence of RCA in vector stocks prepared for use in clinical trials constitutes a safety risk because it can promote the mobilization and spread of the replication defective virus. Spread of the defective virus can aggravate the host immune response and cause other adverse immunopathological consequences (Fallux, F. J., et al. Human Gene Therapy 9: 1909-1917 (1998). Accordingly, the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) and other regulatory bodies have promulgated guidelines which establish limits on the levels of RCA that can be present in vector preparations intended for clinical use. The intent of imposing RCA limits is to ensure limited exposure of patients to replicating adenovirus in compositions that are used in clinical trials.
Thus, there continues to be a need for the development of adenoviral vaccine carriers that are suitable for use in mammalian hosts which are: easy to manipulate, amenable to pharmaceutical scale production and long term storage, capable of high-level replication in human complementation cell lines, highly immunogenic, devoid of neutralizing B cell epitopes that cross-react with the common serotypes of human adenoviruses, comply with the safety RCA standards promulgated by regulatory agencies, and which are amenable for use in prime/boost protocols that are suitable for use in humans.